Malawi's Song
by The-Seven-Eeveelutions
Summary: Kovu was told of his destiny since the day of his birth. Vitani has to discover hers, with a little help...


Author's Note: Hi. First off I'd like to say that this one-shot has absolutely nothing to do with my other two Lion King Fanfics. It was inspired by the song "The Power of One" by Donna Summer. Well, that's all I guess.

Disclaimer: Disney owns Lion King and "The Power of One" was sung by Donna Summers at the end of the second Pokemon movie. I don't own either one.

It was only two weeks after Vitani's family was exiled to the Outlands and she hated it already. It was always hot except during the night when it was bitter-cold. There was hardly any food or water and because of that many of the lionesses that came with them had lost a lot of weight and became really irritable. The only structure in the Outlands was a large, somewhat hollow termite mound. It wasn't as comfy as their old den, but it would do.

Vitani grinned. It could be worse, she could be like Nuka. Nuka was her older brother, and he seemed to have the unwanted ability to attract the little bugs whose home they invaded. From the moment he first set paw in the termite mound, his coat became a new home for them. And he didn't like it at all. He'd do anything to get rid of them to get rid of them, and for a couple minuets he'd be termite free, but it would pass and he'd have to think of some other way to defeat his enemy.

Vitani was pulled from her musings by her younger brother, Kovu. "Hey Tani, watcha doing?"

"Just thinking Squirt."

"'Bout what?"

"Nothing important. What about you?"

He pulled a face. "I wanted to get away from Nuka."

"He's messing with you again."

"Yeah, what's wrong with him?"

"Same thing that's wrong with all of us, I guess."

"Oh." He was silent for a few moments. "What was it like?"

Vitani scoffed. "You remember it as well I do."

"I like it when you tell it. Please?"

Vitani looked at Kovu which proved to be a mistake as the younger cub had mastered the art of the Puppy Dog Look. "Oh all right. Just be quiet about it, you know how Mom gets if she hears us talking about it."

"Yeah ok, just tell me!"

"It's a large and glorious place, with green grass and beautiful sky as far as the eye can see. There's more food there than we could ever eat, and more fresh clear water than we could ever drink. And in the middle there's this large rock where the Pride lives."

"Why didn't we live there?"

"Mom probably wanted to be by herself."

"Oh." Vitani could tell by his tone he didn't quite believe her. "What about the other lions, what where they like?" This was the part of the story they had to be careful about and they both knew it.

Vitani gave small smile and in a hushed voice answered. "They…didn't seem all that bad to me."

Kovu was about to reply when Zira called him for training. Watching him run off, Vitani sighed. It was always so boring when Kovu wasn't around, which was most of the time. She'd give anything to be included in the training, just for something to do. But it wasn't like that; Kovu was the Chosen One so he got to train.

* * *

Vitani's stomach protested against sleep without food, but that wasn't her fault. There were only a few field mice for dinner most of which were eaten by Kovu, and the rest were gobbled up before Vitani could get one. Even Nuka was able to secure himself a measly little mouse, but Vitani—the smallest in the Pride next to Kovu—wasn't able to get even a tail.

Vitani gave up on rest. But in her stomach's defense, her sleeping area was also to blame. Her sore back could vouch for that. There weren't any comfortable places to rest, but it seemed to Vitani she always got the worst. Every night members in her Pride picked places to sleep, and because they were all bigger and meaner than her, she was always stuck in a little corner in the back of the mound. Though it was dark and cramped, she usually found the nerve to tough it out, but for some reason she just couldn't tonight.

She silently crept past the sleeping lionesses, careful not to disturb them. As she slipped past the small stump carved into a cradle and lined with moss for her brother, a hot bubble of anger formed inside her. Reaching the outside, she didn't even shiver when an icy blast of wind whipped around her. Kovu, Kovu, Kovu. That runt always got the best of everything. The best sleeping places, the most food, he even got to train, something Vitani would give and arm and leg to do. That weak, dumb, useless, pathetic…

Her train of thought ended abruptly as she let out a small gasp. This was her little brother she was talking about. She _loved _him. How could she think such sordid thoughts about him? What kind of sister was she?

"Vitani…"

Malawi's voice brought Vitani back to reality. "I'm sorry Malawi, did I wake you?"

"I found it difficult to sleep. It had nothing to do with you." The lioness replied.

"Yeah, I guess I had the same problem."

Malawi smiled. "When I have trouble sleeping, I often take a walk to relax. Would you like to join me?"

"That sounds nice." Vitani smiled to herself, grateful that her and Kovu's guardian hadn't lost her kind gentle demeanor in this horrid place. The walked for awhile until they were out of earshot of the makeshift den. Then Malawi suggested they take a break and lie down.

"Now then, why are you so angry with Kovu tonight?"

Vitani's blue orbs widened. She had no idea she said that aloud! Malawi looked at her for an answer, and Vitani tried but all that came out was a squeak. Her body shook violently with tears she tried to hold back. She hated crying, as Zira had taught her it was a sign of weakness. She was supposed to be strong, not weak. She would not cry. The tears, however, wouldn't listen and made their way down her face. She felt Malawi pull her close, speaking to her in a soft voice. Vitani couldn't make out what she said, but gradually calmed down.

"Feel better?"

Vitani nodded. "Yeah." Remembering the question, she blushed and studied the ground intently. "I wasn't angry with him." She muttered. "Not really. I was just…upset."

"Why?"

Vitani recounted everything that had happened that day, and even some days past. When she was finished she mumbled lowly. "But that's no excuse for what I said."

Malawi placed her paw under Vitani's head and pulled it up, looking Vitani directly in the eye she asked, "Why not?"

Vitani looked taken aback by Malawi's question and stuttered. "B—b—because he's he-he's the Chosen One. He's important. Not like me. He can save us all one day…he can bring us home."

Malawi studied Vitani a minute before replying. "You really miss it don't you?"

"Well, yeah. I didn't want to leave. But I had to. We all had to. But Kovu can fix it, someday."

"Don't count yourself out just yet, little one. Who knows, maybe some day you'll make all the difference."

"Not me. How could I? I'm just me. Just regular Vitani."

"Well, maybe that's all you have to be."

"I don't understand, Malawi."

* * *

-Song Begins-

You must always remember

_Vitani glances at Malawi, confusion etched on her face. "Remember what?"_

_Malawi just smiles and stands up, looking down on Vitani._

Life can be a challenge  
Life can seem impossible  
It's never easy  
When so much  
Is on the line

_Malawi leans in close and whispers to Vitani._

But you can make a difference  
With courage  
You can set things right  
The gift to dream  
And make dreams real  
Is yours and mine

_Malawi straightens up and the two begin walking back. On the way Vitani notices a lone ant picking up a large stone for its size. Both lions watch the ant and Malawi continues._

The power of one  
Begins with believing  
It starts in the heart  
Then flows through the soul  
And changes the world  
Imagine how life will be  
When we stand in unity  
Each of us holds the key  
To the power of one

_Malawi and Vitani return to the termite mound, walking past many lionesses on the way even though the sun is barely up yet. When the two return, they find Kovu still fast asleep. Malawi looks at each of the cubs._

Each of us is chosen  
There's a mission just for you  
Just look inside  
you'd be surprised what you can do

_Malawi leads Vitani up a steep slope. Vitani falls and slides a couple times but manages to make the trip._

The Power of one  
Begins with believing  
It starts in the heart  
Then flows through the soul  
And changes the world  
Imagine how life will be  
When we stand in unity  
Each of us holds the key  
To the power of one

_Malawi and Vitani are now on top of one of the termite spirals. They watch the lionesses go about their business._

Then one by one  
We can make the world  
A much better place

_They then turn and are able to see Pride Rock in the distance. The sun rises completely over the horizon and while Vitani is in awe of the sight, she wonders if she can over go back._

The power of one  
Begins with believing  
It starts in the heart  
Then flows through the soul  
And changes the world  
Imagine how life will be  
When we stand in unity  
Each of us holds a key  
It's inside of you and me  
Each of us holds the key  
To the power of one

_Malawi smiles again and embraces Vitani. "You are more than what you believe, my young friend, never let anyone tell you otherwise. Come along now."_

_"Where are we going?" Vitani asks as the two go back the way they came._

_"I think it's time you learned how to defend yourself."_

_Malawi sings as Vitani lets out a shout of glee._

The power of one

-Song Ends-

* * *

Vitani glared as Kovu and Kiara stood between the Prides. She wasn't as strong as her brother, but she was well trained in the art of battle tactics and the like. And she would make him pay for his betrayal. Why, if Malawi hadn't died of starvation/dehydration, she'd do it herself. And Nuka! Zira said it was Kovu's fault Nuka died. Some Chosen One! Kovu was supposed to liberate his Pride and he failed.

The stuck up princess whose name was Kiara, and who caused him to abandon his mission, was actually saying that they were all one and the same. That they could all live together in peace and harmony and put this whole disgusting life behind them. As if! The only chance the Outsiders had for happiness, for any kind of life had been rendered useless, by Vitani's own brother no less.

Her brother…

Memories that had occurred in the past showed themselves to Vitani against her will. She saw two cubs laughing and play fighting. She saw one cub's eyes go wide with wonder as the other told him his favorite story. She saw the two snuggle together on cold nights and work together to outwit and annoy their elder brother. And she heard a voice she hadn't heard since she was a cub. The voice of the only lioness who ever truly gained her respect…and trust.

"Vitani, you must always remember." I gentle breeze blew around her that threatened to knock her down as Vitani remembered the song Malawi sung to her that night. For the first time in her life she understood what it meant…and what Kovu and Kiara meant as well.

Her face grew firm as Zira ordered her to attack. She knew what she had to do. If she did it, however, she could die. But if she didn't Kovu would die. Maybe it wouldn't even work. Maybe it would. She didn't really have any choice. It was time for her to take a stand. It was time for her to make all the difference.

**Please Review. I'd like to know if this is any good, since I don't usually publish ideas I get from songs. Also when you read about Malawi and Vitani during the song, it's what they're doing while Malawi's singing. But I'm sure you've figured that out already. Anyway reviews will be greatly appreciated. **


End file.
